1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for remotely attaching one object to another object. More specifically, the invention relates to attaching a projectile of intermediate hardness to a target of layers of contrasting hardness, a softer outer layer and a harder inner layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic concept of attaching one object to another object is in itself a very broad and complex subject encompassing a vast number of methods and apparatus. The remote attachment of an object to a physically removed second object is a more limited subject, yet various techniques to accomplish this task have historically been employed in a variety of situations. When considering the remote attachment of a tethered projectile to a desired remote target, the number of known alternatives is significantly reduced with few representing reliable methods or apparatus for rigidly and securely interconnecting the projectile to the target and to the best of our knowledge none are known to involve three compositions of contrasting hardness.
With the advent of increased under water commercial activities, including oil and gas exploration, subsea mining and the like and with future prospects of outer space commercial activity, the need for a reliable method of securely attaching a projectile fired at a target exists.